bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
His Cheeseburger
His Cheeseburger is the eighth Silly Song and it's Mr. Lunt's first song. Lyrics (music starts playing banjo) The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Archibald: (offscreen) Just a moment! Wait! Stop talking! (music stops, and Archibald shows up with a letter) Excuse me, I have an announcement! (clears his throat, and reads out a letter) "Because of the high standards we on this show strive to adhere to, and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous Silly Song, management has decided to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Several songs were screened and we chose one based on the applicants sense of artistry and all around propriety." Thank you. (Larry looks confused) Larry: So what are you saying? Archibald: (offscreen) I'm saying (onscreen) Silly Songs is cancelled until futher noticed. ('Larry looks behind on the bear trap'') Larry: Oh, yeah?! Well, then how'm I supposed to get out of this bear trap? Archibald: I'm sure you'll figure something out. (pea worker shows up and pulls out the new title card) Announcer: And now it's time for Love Songs with Mr. Lunt, the part of the show where Mr. Lunt and sings a love song. Lunt: He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger And I might like a milkshake as well" She said to him, "I can't give you either" He said, "Isn't this Burger Bell?" She said," Yes it is but we're closed now But we open tomorrow at 10" He said, " I am extremely hungry But I guess I can wait until then" Cause you're his cheeseburger His yummy cheeseburger He'll wait for yo-u, yeah He will wait for yo-u Oh, you are his cheeseburger His tasty cheeseburger He'll wait for yo-u Oh, he will wait for you (changes to morning) He stayed at the drive-through till sunrise He may have dozed off once or twice When he spotted a billboard for Denny's Bacon and Eggs for half price How could he resist such an offer? He really needed something to munch Cheeseburger please do not get angry Chorus: Don't get angry He'll eat and be back here for lunch Cause you're his cheeseburger His precious cheeseburger Be back for yo-u He'll be back for yo-u Won't be so long cheeseburger Oh, lovely cheeseburger Be back for yo-u Oh, he'll be back for you Because he loves you cheeseburger With all his heart And there ain't nothin' gonna tear You tw-o apart And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese He would get down on his hands and knees To see if someone accidentally dropped Some cheese in the dirt And he would wash it off for you Wipe it off for you Clean that dirty cheese off Just for you!!! You are his cheeseburger Archibald: I thought you were going to sing about growing up in Connecticut! Announcer: This has been Love Songs with Mr. Lunt. Tune in next time to hear Mr. Lunt say... Mr. Lunt: I grew up in New Jersey. Fun Facts * Originally, the song was going to be titled "Drive-Thru Girl", which focus on Larry falling in love with a girl who works at the drive-thru window. Gallery Music Video File:VeggieTales His Cheeseburger - Silly Song Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs with Larry Category:1990s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs